


Blade of the Senju

by MythologyGirl



Series: The Reincarnations of a Scarecrow [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Butusma is a jerk, Canonical Character Death, Family Fluff, Gen, He is the youngest brother of Hashirama and Tobirama, His name is now Senju Kama, Itama is an angel, Kakashi is not reborn completely healthy, Kakashi is reborn in the past, Kakashi is so done, Reincarnation, Sickness, overprotective older brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi died during the Fourth Shinobi War he expected to join his loved ones in the afterlife. What he got was a oneway ticket to the Warring States with Senju blood running through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade of the Senju

Kakashi didn't know what to think when he awoke to find himself being held by a little boy that looked strikingly like the Shodai with three other small faces peering at him from over the boy's shoulder (one of them very similar in appearance to the Nidaime). The last things he remembered were getting stabbed through the gut during the Fourth Shinobi War while protecting Sasuke and giving his team a few last words of wisdom before passing away from blood loss. In those final moments he was content with the thought he was going to join his loved ones in the afterlife, but here he was smaller, younger, and very much  _alive_. So he did the first thing that his new infant mind told him… He wailed. Understandably, the boy panicked; not so understandably he nearly dropped him. Kakashi wailed louder.

"Shhhh. Shhh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," the boy tried to shush him, rocking and bouncing Kakashi's tiny body in his arms.

The newly reborn man (and wasn't that just a messed-up thought?) was more than a little embarrassed that he couldn't stop his tears, but the soothing motions the dark-haired boy was making and the soft pat's to his back were starting to calm him. He was also a little horrified to admit the small cooing noises the boy was making were helping a great deal as well.

"You're ugly mug scared him," one of the other boy's, the one with light brown, spiky hair, laughed. He couldn't have been more than five years old.

The boy holding him, the oldest looking at around the age of seven, turned to glare at the younger child. "It did not! See, he's starting to calm down."

Kakashi felt himself being shifted as the boy changed the angle he was holding him as if to present to the younger children behind him a great accomplishment.

"Yeah, yeah. Great job Hashi-nii," the five-year old snarked. "We all bow down to the great Hashirama-sama's baby charming skills."

Did that boy just say Hashirama? Could he really be being held by the future Shodai? Kakashi found himself bursting into tears once more. All the boys surrounding him winced.

"What's going on here?" A soft feminine voice asked over the cries. Kakashi vaguely noticed two taller, older shapes enter the room through water clouded, poor infant vision eyes.

"I thought you were all told not to wake your brother." A sharp, male voice came from one of the new arrivals.

"But you never let us see him!"

"And for good reason," the older male voice scolded harshly. "You all know he's been weak since birth and the medic said not to excite him too much right now. Or do you all  _want_  him to have another attack?"

"Of course not, Oto-sama," the Nidaime look-a-like inclined his head respectfully.

"Then why did you not do as you were told?" The older male questioned the small group. All of the boys avoided there father's eyes, fidgeting in shame under his narrowed stare.

"Now, now Butsuma," the feminine voice soothed. "I'm sure none of them meant any harm. They just wanted to get to know their new brother."

There was a chorus of childish agreement as the smaller of the new arrivals moved closer, plucking Kakashi from the oldest boy's grasp and cradling him delicately in her arms. Kakashi sniffled as the woman cooed softly at him. "I think it's time for someone to eat."

He reached up to rub the tears from his eyes with the backs of his chubby fists as the woman, whom he assumed to be his new mother, carried him to an old wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room. The four boys crowded around them the moment their mother sat down, the old wood creaking lightly at the added weight.

"Hush, hush now child," the woman murmured as she transferred all of Kakashi's weight to one arm. "Oka-chan just needs a few more moments."

The children surrounding them seemed to lean in eagerly as their mother used her free hand to pull the collar of her wide shirt down, exposing one of her breast. It was in that moment Kakashi realized what was going to happen; his face scrunched up in displeasure. He tried to turn his head away, silently he cursed the underdeveloped muscles in his neck, keeping his mouth firmly closed as the woman tried to get him to latch onto the nipple.

"Is he not eating again?" His new father asked, a hint of worry in his voice, as he came up behind the rocking chair and placed a hand lightly on his wife's shoulder. His worry didn't seem to lessen when the baby's stomach gave a low growl. "You don't think he is getting ill again do you?"

Kakashi's eyes meet his new mother's and he saw a hint of panic being to form within their dark depths. Guilt started to gnaw at him just as strongly as the hunger was, so when the woman presented her breast to him again, he slowly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and latched on.

"Is he getting a fever?" The silver-haired boy asked when the tips of Kakashi's ears and the bridge of his tiny nose started to turn red with embarrassment as he suckled.

Kakashi felt a large, calloused hand gently cup the side of his exposed head feeling his temperature. "He seems to be fine, Tobirama." He heard his father's voice say, trying to reassure one of his brothers that Kakashi was not sick (again, apparently), causing Kakashi to tiredly crack his left eye open to gaze at the people around him. Kakashi was surprised how sleepy he was getting from eating and the comfort of sucking upon his mother's nipple provided. He felt himself turn redder.

"He's cute," the youngest boy said softly as he stood on his toes, hands braced on his mother's lap, to get a better look.

"Yeah, when he's quite."

"Kawarama, stop being mean to our new Otouto!" Hashirama demanded of the younger boy.

The freshly dubbed 'Kawarama' merely sniffed haughtily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What it's the truth?"

" _Boys_ ," Butsuma intoned in warning causing the room to lapse back into silence.

The feeding went on for a good while, if Kakashi's internal clock could still be trusted, and he was surprised the motley crew stayed to observe instead of going out to play or train, or whatever it was these kids did. Their father having left earlier on important business.

Kakashi began to squirm in discomfort when he started to sense something painful in his stomach area. He released his hold on the woman's chest as he tried to push the breast away, only managing to know the palm of his against the side of it. He opened his mouth to inform them of the burning pain, but a only a few gurgles and whines surfaced. His fingers flexed, tiny nails scraping against his new mother's flesh as his face started to scrunch up. Water began to form at the corner of his eyes as panic began to set in.

Thankfully for the him, Hashirama and Tobirama, the latter shuffling closer with well hidden anxiousness, immediately noticed his restlessness. However, Kakashi could have done without the older's flailing and the near shouted, "I think he's in pain! Is he dying?" (Tobirama agreed with him if the crossed arms and pointed stare were any indication.)

"Oh, Hashirama, you are such a wonderful nii-sama. However, there is no reason to worry," the woman said reassuringly as she gave the boys dark hair a quick pat. "It is just a gas bubble."

Kakashi found himself being gently maneuvered once more as his new mother delicately rested his head on her shoulder, her long silver hair tickling his cheek making sneeze, one of her hand's placed at his bottom as the other rhythmically patted his back. It took less than a minute for Kakashi to release a loud belch, easing the tension in his stomach, as well as some of the contents from it. His brother's leaned back with mirroring expressions of revolution.

"That is disgusting!" Kawarama announced and this time nobody chided him.

The adult-minded baby was relieved when the worst of the humiliation was over only to be mortified when he felt an intense pressure start to build down below. He tried to hold it back, at least until he didn't have an audience, but found his legs uncomfortably when he felt a warm liquid soak into his cloth diaper. His ears burned scarlet again; he did not just wet himself!

The woman noticed his discomfort as she situated his tiny body in the crook of her right arm. Her left hand, to Kakashi's internal horror, probed his crotch area to check if he were dry or not. "Looks like Kama-chan needs a change."

The woman got up from the chair, with a little assistance from Itama who gripped her free hand to make sure she didn't fall, and made her way towards the other side of the room where a low slightly curved table, a changing table Kakashi's mind supplied, was located next to a light wooden crib.

"Can I try changing him Oka-sama," Hashirama asked eagerly as the group of boys followed like overeager, protective ducklings.

A beautiful smile spread across the silver-haired woman's face as she lovingly ruffled the boy's bowl cut (The reborn man shudder a little at the thought of how similar Gai's own haircut was, doing his best to ignore the sharp pang of loss that accompanied it.) after Itama released her hand when the youngest was sure she was going to suddenly tip. "Of course you can try, Hashirama."

Kakashi ( _You're name's Kama now_ , his mind supplied bitingly) felt himself be lowered as the young mother, she couldn't have been more than 30, deposited onto the table before backing away. She placed a foot stool where she had been standing and Hashirama stepped up, taking her place in front of Kaka- Kama. The seven-year old delicately grabbed both of his new Otouto's little feet in his seemingly much larger hands and moved them back and forth playfully, singing an odd little tune off key ( _There's no way he is the future Shodai_ , Kama thought incredulously.), as their Oka-san rummaged around drawers grabbing everything that was needed.

When she returned, she placed all the gathered items on a flat surface that extended from the table before she leaned around the possible-future founder of Konohagakure and unclipped the pins the pins that had been fastening his diaper before pulling the damp cloth away. In some ways, Kama felt relieved that it was gone, it was starting to itch, yet he wasn't really enjoying the way the cold air hit his bare skin or that he was exposed in front of so many people. He was really wished he had the reassurance of his mask and 'Icha Icha' at this very moment.

"Would you like some help, Hashirama? It is your first time changing a diaper and it can be very tricky," she asked as she handed the boy a clean wet cloth.

Hashirama shook his head wildly, a determined glint entering his eyes as he accepted the damp material. "No thank you, Oka-sama. I can do it!"

"Well, if you're sure you can handle it," she said as she stepped back and started heading towards the door. Before she exited the room she turned around, placing the flat of her palm on the doorway, leaning slightly towards the group. "I will go fetch some snacks. Holler if you need me."

With that their mother left them alone in the room; Kama wasn't sure how he felt about this situation. His eyes shifted to the boy hovering above him, he hated to admit it, but the possible-future Shodai did not seem to be particularly… reliable.

"Are you sure you can do this Hashi-niisama?" The two toned-haired boy, Itama, asked his brother timidly as he nervously shifted from foot to foot, wringing his hands in worry.

"Of course I'm sure Itama! I'm a good Niisan," Hashirama said as he puffed up in pride.

Tobirama crossed his arms in a rather intimidating (for a six-year old) pose, dark eyes narrowing in disapproval. "Being a good a niisan has nothing to do with it."

The older boy simply huffed, as he turned back to the task at large. He glanced down at the cloth in his hand, that was now undoubtedly cold, with confusion. "Now, what am I supposed to do with this…?"

"It is to wipe him clean with." Tobirama explained snappily. From his vantage point Kama was just able to catch the annoyed twitch in the second oldest boy's brow.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing Hashi-nii?" Kawarama jeered as he moved closer to the changing table to observe his older brother's impending failure.

"I never said that exactly," Hashirama mumbled as he gently began to wipe the newest addition to their family. Kama flinched, a soft whine escaping him, when the material touched his skin, both in humiliation and at the temperature. Hashirama pulled away quickly.

"Okay, that should be good enough," the oldest boy said hastily, afraid he might have been hurting Kama. "Can you hand me the new diaper, Kawarama? And the pins as well please?"

The brown, haired boy scoffed as he went to go do what was asked of him. He quickly snatched up the requested items from the side table and handed them to his oldest brother. "I bet you stab yourself with the pins."

Hashirama gave his brother a sharp look, but otherwise decided to ignore the jab at his competence and ability not to injure himself. He instead turned to the task at hand, lifting Kama's bottom up and placing the soft cloth beneath him before lowering him back down. The dark-haired boy then paused, simply staring; it was starting to make Kama more uncomfortable and start to fidget.

"Hashirama-niisama, is everything okay," Itama asked hesitantly.

The sound of the neared whispered question jolted Hashirama to attention. "Yes, everything is fine." He reassured his brother speedily. "I just got lost in thought, that's all."

"...You have no idea what you are doing, do you?" Tobirama said with a deadpan expression.

A loud laugh, very forced sounding, burst from Hashirama (making Kama flinch in surprise), "Of course I do! You just have to do this…" The oldest boy said as he grabbed two of the corners of the cloth and bring them over Kama's front, being careful that the pins didn't scratch the baby's unblemished skin. "And then you just gotta do this…"

About 10 minutes later Hashirama leaned back, examining his handy work with a proud expression. "And that is how you change a diaper!"

"Are you stupid?" Kawarama asked his brother seriously.

"No!" Hashirama said with an affronted look, "it's perfect!"

"Hashi-nii, it's a skirt," the other boy snarked back. "You put our Otouto in a skirt."

It was true, Kama was now wearing a skirt. The supposed to be diaper was held by a pin at the middle, ready to slip off the moment he was lifted, not even closing between his legs. One of the other pins was of to the side of the cloth holding nothing in place, while the final pin somehow ended up attached to Hashirama's long sleeve.

"...It's not like you can do better," Hashirama mumbled sullenly, his cheeks puffing out and tinted a light pink.

"There is no way I  _could not_ do better," Kawarama boosted and, before the oldest brother could retort, he pushed the other of the stepping stool making the other fall off with a startled yelp. "After all, it can't be that hard."

Several minutes later had Kawarama throwing his hands up in frustration when, after his third attempt, the cloth was only wrapped around Kama's left leg, as he hollered a irritated, "I give up!" The boy did not even last five minutes to the triumph of Hashirama.

"I thought you said you could do better?" The oldest boy said rather smugly. "That is hardly any better than my try."

Kawarama shot his brother an icy glare. "At least it isn't a dress."

Hashirama seemed to deflate at the return jab. Kama, however, wasn't to concerned over their argument, that Itama was trying to intervene, but more with the fact he was starting to get really cold and that the pressure that had been on his bladder before was returning. He kicked his legs, face scrunching up at the feeling and letting out a distressed coo.

All the boys in the room immediately turned their attention to him when they noticed their otouto's seemingly mounting agitation. Kawarama, who was still on the stepping stool, leaned in a little, "What do you suppose is wrong with him?" The brown-haired boy asked the room at large.

Nobody had the chance to answer as Kama had, in that moment, lost the fight he was having with his new body.

'Look out kid,' Kama thought in warning as he lost control of his bladder again giving Kawarama, one of his new older brothers, a rather importu and unwelcome shower.

There was a beat of absolute silence before Itama started to giggle, with his hand covering his mouth, but that could barely be heard over Hashirama's boisterous laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Kawarama said through clenched teeth as he wiped the urine from his face and shook his hands out at his sides, sending droplets flying. "Like I said, disgusting."

The laughter continued until Kama started to whimper, trying to hold back loud wails. His baby responses unwilling to be restrained and he did not like the fact that they were laughing at him or how the loud noises that were being made hurt his ears.

"No, no," Hashirama begged him hands waving wildly in front of him. (A display that Kama would have found comical if his emotions weren't so highwired.) "Please don't cry."

The dark-eyed baby wanted to ask the other who  _he_  would feel if  _he_  was a recently deceased man (well, by at least a couple months going by the size of Kama's new body) that suddenly regained consciousness in the body of a baby apparently reborn in the past with two would-be legendary men as his new brothers. Not to mention having none of the control over his body and emotions that he was used to, having to have other people take care of him.

Tobirama let out an annoyed sigh when Hashirama's actions only seemed to make their newest otouto even more upset as the baby's whimpers started to grow louder. It was only a matter of time before their mother or father would come rushing in to scold them for riling Kama up. The spiky silver-haired boy walked up to the end of the changing stable, Kawarama immediately hopping of the stool so Tobirama could take his place, and, like his two brothers before him, began to prepared to put the new diaper on the baby.

It took less than a minute for Tobirama to have Kama cleaned off and clothed; leaving the other boys gaping behind him. The future Nidaime ignored them as he gently lifted Kama from the table and started to rock him lightly back and forth, his face remaining impassive.

Kama felt himself start to calm down, his whimpers coming to a stop and his eyes starting to droop. The soothing motion and aura the other boy was giving off was making him sleepy once more. Unintentionally, he found himself attempting to curl into the heat Tobirama was giving off, burying his face into the other's chest with a tiny yawn.

"How did you do that!?"

The two twin exclamations had Kama prying an eye open to give Hashirama and Kawarama a glare, unknowingly mirroring Tobirama's current expression, that made the two boys flinch back and shudder.

"There's two of him," the middle child grumbled turning away from the creepy, in his opinion, and intimidating display.

"How did who do what?" The soft voice of their okaasan reached their ears as the woman entered the room carrying a tray laden with wooden cups, a wooden pitcher, and anpan. She moved farther into the nursery and placed the try down before she started to pour a liquid from the pitcher into the cups, a sweet tea if the smell was to be believed.

"Well, Okasama, you see," Hashirama fumbled to explain as he and his brothers moved to join her.

The woman interrupted him slightly surprised when she caught sight of perfectly changed Kama in Tobirama's arms as the boy kneeled down at the low table. "Oh, you did a wonderful job Hashirama! To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to have finished."

Hashirama body sagged at her words, a depressed air hanging around him. "That's the thing Okasama, I didn't…"

The twenty-something year old woman did not seem to hear her son's attempt to tell her what happened as she leaned down taking Kama from Tobirama, who let the babe go a bit reluctantly. Kama once again released a tired yawn, mouth opening wide enough to show off his gums. He blearily noticed his new oka-san's kind face peering down at him, barley noticing that she had begun to move again until he found himself being slowly lowered into the crib. He gurgled softly in pleasure when he felt something warm and fluffy cover his tiny body, something fuzzy and squishy placed near by, making him cuddle closer to the comfort. Kama tried to fight off sleep, wanting to find out more about exactly what time he was born into, but found himself on the sling end of the battle. He felt a light kiss placed upon his brow.

"Have a good sleep, Kama-chan. Oka-chan loves you," was the last thing Senju Kama, once known as the Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi, heard before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> So Kakashi has now been reborn in the past as Senju Kama, youngest brother of the Shodai and Nidaime. Not much going on this chapter, it is essentially just set up, but hopefully things will get a bit more interesting during the next chapter. This is also rated M because it may get a little bit more graphic in future chapters do to the war that will be going on between the Senju and Uchiha. I also don't think there will be a pairing in this one, yet the plans for it is a two part series.
> 
> (Yeah, I really need to stop writing new stories, but every time my other ones are giving my trouble I start to work on a new idea.)


End file.
